


Show and Tell

by Darkfromday



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU where Himika doesn't declare a frigging world war on You Show Duel School, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pendulumshipping - Freeform, Reiji decides to charm the entertainer instead, Reiji tells, Yuuya shows, oh and, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Reiji tries to convince Yuya to share Pendulum Summoning with the rest of Standard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

"Reiji-san."

 

"One moment more," he replied, not even glancing at his watch. He wanted (and had probably asked for) ten thousand 'moments more'. But he knew that Akaba Himika would only extend her patience so far, even for him.

 

So Reiji made a move--he placed one of his long-fingered hands on Sakaki Yuuya's shoulder, and entreated him.

 

" _You_ are the pioneer, and only you. Pendulum Summoning is a new frontier for all duelists. And every frontier must have a leader who charges forward and guides the rest."

 

Yuuya looked troubled. His fingers itched upward, away from his duel disk and deck. "Pioneer? 'Leader'...?"

 

"Yes. You cannot expect Pendulum to belong to you alone--" At Yuuya's stunned look, Reiji only smiled, inside and out. Surprise suited him as well as it did the people he tried to entertain. "You are very easy to read."

 

"But _I_ created it," the boy mumbled, sounding a touch petulant.

 

"And someday others will seek to perfect it, Sakaki Yuuya. Do not let them. That honor belongs to you." He put his hand over Yuuya's, pressing the younger male's fingers back onto his deck.

 

Again from the doorway: "Reiji-san, time is almost up."

 

He ignored his mother and pressed on; it was his company, his time. His entertainer. "Show me how you do it. You seek to entertain people, make them smile--correct?"

 

Yuuya nodded. His clared-colored eyes burned noticeably with that fire every single day--with all the surveillance he did, Reiji honestly needn't have asked.

 

"Then walk me through what you do on your entertainer's stage, when the lights are on you. Be  _my_ teacher, Sakaki Yuuya. Show me Pendulum Summoning."

 

The fire in Yuuya's eyes brightened; he drew fiercely, and Reiji knew before he saw which cards he had drawn.

 

"Using the Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

 

He slapped both down on each end of his duel disk, setting off the rainbow letters between them. Reiji watched raptly over his shoulder as the blue pillars rose, as Yuuya needlessly explained what he was now allowed to do, and as he called his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to the field with supporting players the CEO cared nothing for. The glory was in seeing the lights shine on the Entertainer and his dragon, and by extension on Reiji himself. CEO of Leo Corporation, and Yuuya's new protégé.

 

" _Reiji-san._ "

 

"Coming," he said briskly at last; and "until next time," he said to an open-mouthed Yuuya, before leaving him alone on the LDS private practice field.


End file.
